drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sock
True identity I do believe the wiki should take a more spoiler-free approach to covering Wilfre's disguises. Pre-reveal!Sock gets a decent amount of dialog in the game IIRC. So I think part of the article should discuss Sock only, and past a spoilers template the rest could freely mention his true colors. Not sure of the Salem article though, as he appears a lot less in that, and the spoiler has much less gravity anyway. Thoughts? Armageddon11 00:17, September 24, 2011 (UTC) i agree, if someone knows how to make a spioler template... http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/5026/9511327106020temp.gif 23:44, January 20, 2012 (UTC) my thory I think Wilfre just kidnapped Sock and then tricked Jowee into thinking that Sock was Wilfre, and when sock escapes Jowee will think it is Wilfre again. I could not be true, but I think it is. ~~pikminrocks~~ i thought that too, but then why did he cycle throgh sock and salem when u beat him? http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/5026/9511327106020temp.gif 22:41, February 9, 2012 (UTC) well, yeah, but I don't think it is enough to prove it, wilfre could have a sock discuse ~~pikminrocks~~ I wish the creators (of the game, pun intended) would just come out and explain EVERYTHING. that would help. http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/5026/9511327106020temp.gif 23:18, February 9, 2012 (UTC) yep, but for now, lets pay more attention to the "Flower To Save The Mayor", it is a better thing to thory about, but we can still pay attention to this. i agree, sometime i think the flower is the same one Jowee wanted to give to Mari... http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/5026/9511327106020temp.gif 00:04, February 10, 2012 (UTC) My theory that Wilfre has more than two disguises Wilfre's other disguises? Here is my theory about more of Wilfre's disguises. 1. Pirate Beard If you ask me, Pirate Beard was working for Wilfre, and not a disguise though. In Drawn to life Pirate Beard attempted to kill The Mayor, and run the village, as well as making Raposa unhappy. Pirate Beard agreed to have The Ship, which he could live on. This was so he could watch over the village, while they were trying to restore it. Not enough proof? Here's more. Pirate Beard wanted Jowee to join him, to sail the ocean on their adventure. In The Next Chapter, Pirate Beard's crew get defeated by the color, but maybe he revealed himself to be Wilfre, and ambushed them. If Jowee came, he would have gotten attacked, and Mari wouldn't be happy. Still not enough proof? Why did he convince all The Raposa to give up, in The Next Chapter? He accused Jowee of being Wilfre, to protect his true identity. 2. Click Click, says he just wanted to save his friends, and The Raposa knew him before the Council's laws but there is no proof. Nobody says they knew Click, before the council. Wilfre pretended to be Click, so he could run Galactic Jungle, and make more Raposa suffer. The Galactic Jungle villagers, thought he was just a messanger, so they wouldn't overthrow "Click". Then Jowee and The Hero went to confront Click, while Sock waited outside. Either somebody was there, to ambush Sock, and pretend it to be Wilfre, or he was quickly going into his Click disguise. Also Click says Wilfre told him, to run the village horribly, which just means it was entirely Wilfre's doing. 3. Zsasha Zsasha stole Jowee's flower, and other village items. Zsasha is also wearing a mask, so The Hero and Cricket don't find out, that he is Wilfre. Also Zsasha was around, when Wilfre was respected, which means he just put a mask on, to outsmart the two. Also at the end, Zsasha appears to be giving presents, to a Rapogirl. I personally think, he threatened the girl, to not say a word, so when she came out, she pretended to act like Zsasha was nice. Zsasha then says "Get back inside!", probably nervous that the girl would admit his identity. -- Everyone is Wilfre. Mari is Wilfre. Jowee is Wilfre. Mike is Wilfre. I'm Wilfre. TemporalApparition (talk) 16:16, February 1, 2014 (UTC) But........ I thought you were Mari........? Clayblob (talk) 00:10, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I don't get it?